The Difference Between Then and Now
by Claire P. Everson
Summary: There was a definite difference between their first kiss and second. Rated for language. Please read and review!


_My dear readers, I present to you my first "Psych" fanfic. I hope you greatly enjoy. Inspiration decided to strike right after the Very Serious Moment in tonight's summer finale. Is anyone else greatly relieved that there's finally Shules yet so utterly sad that there's nothing more until November?_

_This fic is rated T for Teen for language. I do not own "Psych" but I wish I was Maggie Lawson so I could own James Roday._

_Please read and review._

_Love from, Miss Claire. xxxx_

The Difference Between Then and Now

He kept hoping this was a bad dream, a nightmare, that she wasn't dating him. It broke his heart to see her in that jerk's robe that morning. And then, right before her two weeks off, when she kissed him…

So he did what he did best.

He moped. He ate chocolate ice cream with pineapple on top.

And drank lots of beer. Lots and lots of beer.

He stayed in front of the TV at the office and only left for work. Thankfully they had started getting enough cases aside from the police station that he could stay away as much as possible. It also helped that he and Gus both had upgraded to iPhone 4 with video chatting so when they did work with the police he never had to show up.

He only almost cracked once when he overheard Jules though Gus's end of the transmission.

"Is that Shawn? Let me speak to him!" she demanded and Shawn hit the end button so all she saw was the home screen.

He wouldn't listen to Gus when he tried to tell him that Jules and Declan had broken up and she had been back in Santa Barbara a week and half early. He wouldn't listen when Henry tried to tell him that Gus told Lassiter who told him that Juliet had overheard is Very Serious Moment, which had triggered the Very Heart-Wrenching Kiss.

A month and a week after the VHWK, Shawn was up late watching _The Breakfast Club_ and sipping a pineapple smoothie when he heard the doorknob jingle. Figuring it was just Gus coming by to try to talk some sense into him, he slurped another bit of his drink.

"Still not going to work, Gus," he sighed.

There was a pause. Gus usually didn't pause. In fact, about 87.3748% of the time, he didn't. So Shawn just decided to go with it as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"If you're here to rob me, just please don't take the television. This is my favorite movie and I'm really depressed right now."

"I'm not Gus and I'm not here for your TV," the definitely female voice whispered.

"Come on in Jules. Want something to drink? I have beer, water and pineapple juice, of course!" Shawn stammered out, putting on his 'always the joker' act.

"Shawn."

He finally looked up at her and noticed that she must have been attempting to relax for the evening. She had on navy yoga pants, a hot pink tank top that looked sexy and comfortable at the same time, and flip flops. Her hair was wavy and all over the place, like she had been grabbing at it and running her fingers through it.

Quite simply put, she looked delectable.

"Jules."

"Can I sit?"

"Sure."

Jules curled up next to him on the futon and tucked her chin on top of her knees. "He was nothing like you."

"What?"

"Declan. I only dated him because he was so much like you. I thought that he could _be _you."

"Jules."

"No Shawn. Dammit!" she exclaimed as she turned to look at him. "Let me finish. I had a thing for you since before Abigail. And then she broke up with you and you got all flirty with every girl again and I just decided I should give up hope.

"And then you got serious when we nabbed Nadia. Your microphone was still on and the guys had gold me to stay in the truck. I overheard the whole conversation you had with Gus.

"I broke up with Declan a few days into the vacation. I knew he could never replace you, and he knew he was a substitute. He also had another girl hanging around."

"That son of a bitch!" Shawn jumped up and pulled her with him. "I'm going to fucking kill him!"

"Shawn, no!"

"Jules, he lied to you and cheated on you."

"Lied like you have been for years. You can stop pretending! And I know you'll never cheat on me."

"You…"

"I know Shawn that you're not really psychic. I tricked it out of Henry one night when I ran into him at the store. I had had-"

Those were the last coherent words out of either mouth for a long while. Shawn's lips met Juliet's, and words weren't needed.


End file.
